


The Shepherd’s Pet

by TheHarperGrey



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Evil Charming Week (Once Upon a Time), F/M, Smut, The Enchanted Forest (Once Upon a Time)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHarperGrey/pseuds/TheHarperGrey
Summary: EC Week Day 1: David as the Dark OneBlamed for Leopold’s death and forced to flee, Regina is hunted by Snow’s shepherd...and given to him as reward.
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Prince Charming | David Nolan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	The Shepherd’s Pet

Regina could  _ feel _ him and knew instantly that she occupied his mind. She could tell when he thought about her and it was usually followed by a sudden visit, often  _ demanding _ in nature. But she always caved for him,  _ and rather willingly _ , thanks to her body’s inability to ignore his powerful presence. 

She glanced to the door of her secluded cabin in anticipation, pulling her fur blanket over her body as she leaned back in bed and propped her head against the wall it cornered. A gasp escaped her when she felt her nipples harden suddenly and knew it was him toying with her from  _ wherever _ he was. The confirmation sent a sliver of arousal down her stomach to her clit, where it began a slow and steady throb.  _ Smug bastard.  _

_ Queen Snow must’ve let the Dark One off of his leash for a play date with his favorite toy. _ She scoffed, and wished she were angrier at him, but David was the least bothersome thing about being banished and imprisoned to this scrap of land in the forest. Still she wished she possessed more self respect than what she’d exhibited thus far during his weekly visits. 

Her former step-daughter blamed her for King Leopold’s death after grief had consumed the doe-eyed girl and clouded her better judgment. The once innocent princess turned dark, succumbing to Rumplestiltskin’s manipulations until her heart was evil and she was hellbound for revenge. She had turned the kingdom against Regina and she’d spent the next year on the run from her as a result. 

Then,  _ somehow _ , the power of the dark one had shifted from Rumple and into Snow’s shepherd. The unhinged Queen inherited the dagger and the ability to control her fiancé like an evil puppet. She’d wasted no time seeking him on Regina and thanks to his power he’d found her easily. But her stepdaughter had decided death would be too good for her and instead of a lynching, she’d deemed Regina to be the Dark One’s pet. 

Though the detail she was sure Snow missed was that David had not been  _ entirely _ brutish with her. He hadn’t tortured her or forced himself on her as she’d imagined the Queen thought he would. He had unnerved her in the beginning with his threats, of course, but they’d fallen short. His initial visits had been mostly mind games and then, once she’d stopped reacting and he’d become bored of that, their conversations grew deeper.  _ And the sexual tension became suffocating.  _

Regina hadn’t been aware of how pleasurable it could be between a man and woman before the Dark One. She’d only had the chance for kissing and heavy-petting with Daniel. Then she’d been married to Leopold and it was nothing but fear and pain and dread anytime he’d bed her. She hadn’t imagined ever  _ wanting _ a man after that. 

Though, by the time the shepherd made sexual advances on her, she had desired it and even  _ welcomed _ it. She found it a fitting plot twist that the monster Snow sent to torture her had ended up bringing her more pleasure than she’d ever experienced. And even better that it was Snow’s own lover. 

But Regina started to sense lately that the man was not satisfied with the Queen. It made her question how he’d come to be the Dark One and what scheming role Snow had in making it happen. She’d tried to ask him, but David was full of rage and would snap at her if she merely mentioned Snow. His reactions led her to wonder if there was more than just the darkness that ate away at him. She sensed he resented his fiancé, but did not want to admit it. Or maybe he was unable to voice as much given that she held his dagger. 

“You had  _ better _ be bare under that cover.” 

A low tone startled her from her thoughts and she looked up from her bed, seeing him standing in front of the fireplace, left shoulder leaning against the mantle and arms crossed. 

“Hello,” she couldn’t help but smile slightly at his presence, finding herself becoming excited anytime he’d appear in a black cloud of magic. He looked especially handsome today - sporting fitted black pants and a navy shirt, covered by a leather vest and a sword strapped to his waist. 

David ignored her greeting, staring at her intently when she didn’t acknowledge his initial statement, “Are you being defiant, Regina?”

“No,  _ sir _ ,” she stifled a smile at the title and began working her dress up her legs, the activity still entirely hidden by the covers over her. 

He watched her movements like a hawk, his jaw twitching as he appeared to visualize the undressing he couldn’t see. His blue eyes glinted hungrily when she managed to work the dress up and over her head, baring her arms to throw it at his feet.

“ _ There _ , I’m how you want me now,” she taunted, letting the blanket slip down just slightly to show the top of her chest. 

“I was thinking of those on the way here,” he smirked to himself as he stepped towards the bed, eyes glued to her breasts before they met hers again, “Could you feel it?”

“Yes-“ she breathed out shakily, feeling herself growing slicker between her legs and her body temperature increase. His presence did something to her each time she felt it and it only grew stronger the closer he came to her body. 

“ _ Mmm _ , good,” he eyed her contemplatively before nodding once, seeming to settle on what he wanted, “Take off the cover.”

Regina’s belly burned at the command and the intensity in his electric blue eyes. Then she thought of Snow back at the castle, too wrapped up in her own misery to realize that her puppet prince was not torturing her prisoner in the way she’d intended. It made this all the more thrilling to know the Queen had become so distracted by insanity that her shepherd now came to Regina for his needs.

She saw the impatient raise of his brow when she got caught up in the thought, so she swung her arm wide and pushed the fur cover off. It fell onto the floor and she remained laid back on her pillows, head against the bed frame behind her. His gaze traveled down to her naked breasts and lingered for a few moments before lowering further. She had to bite back a laugh at the way his brow creased when his eyes found her thighs pressed together. 

“ _ Spread _ .”

She hesitated for a moment, partially out of shyness at the lewd demand and partially from wanting to push his buttons. 

“I said  _ spread _ your legs,” his expression darkened and he used his dark magic to slide a chair from the table to where he stood in front of the bed. “And then touch yourself.” 

Her breath hitched in her throat and her nipples tightened stiffly as she watched him sit down casually on the chair. His long legs gaped as he slouched a little and he let his strong arms drape over the arm rests in a relaxed manner. 

“ _ Mmm _ ,” he grunted softly through an exhale when she obeyed and parted her legs, keeping her feet on the bed. “Fingers on yourself,  _ now _ ,” his tone was more clipped and impatient then, so she wasted little time and reached between her thighs. 

She attempted to keep her breath steady and slid her fingers down the length of her slit, spreading the wetness. Then she started circling her clit with two fingers and watched his expression closely. He let his head rest against the back of the chair, tilting to the side a little to watch her hand work over herself. 

“Are you wet, Regina?” he asked in an especially low voice that made her abdomen contract. 

“Yes-“ she nodded without pause, chest heaving to take a deep breath as she started massaging her fingers faster. Her free hand found her left breast and cupped it, tugging and toying the nipple between her fingers. 

“Did I say you could touch yourself there?” he asked firmly and his head tilted straight, eyes boring into her when they met hers again, “ _ Did I _ ?”

“No-“ she breathed out and almost moaned but stifled it. She wasn’t sure why his gruff, demanding behavior aroused her so much and didn’t plan to delve into what that meant. It couldn’t be healthy that she became so embarrassingly horny and wet as soon as he started barking orders, but she ignored that for now. 

“You forget your place,” he mumbled and then her hand left her breast and was pinned above her head by an invisible force. A moan of anticipation and approval left her when she tilted her head back to look up, finding her wrist bound to the headboard. 

“Keep disobeying me and I’ll tie the other one up there,” he raised an eyebrow at her when she looked back at him and then his eyes trailed down between her legs once more, “And judging from the way your thighs are glistening, I don't think you want to be left with no way to touch yourself.”

“No-“ she shook her head quickly and her hips rolled from the bed, blood rushing south at his words and clit swelling with need. 

“No,  _ what _ ?”

“No,  _ sir- _ “ she said but couldn’t help the hint of defiance in her smirk and then lived to regret it. She  _ whined _ when she felt his magic pull her hand from sex and tie it above her with the other. 

“Now look at the predicament you’ve gotten yourself in, Regina,” he made a tisk sound with his mouth and slowly shook his head as his eyes feasted on her aching pussy and the beginnings of a wet spot on the bed underneath her. 

“Have you touched yourself since my last visit?” he raised an eyebrow back up at her. 

“No, you told me not to,” she watched him just as intently, keeping her legs gaping for him in hopes it would make him forget about her punishment and finally  _ touch _ her. 

“ _ Mmm _ , and it’s been six whole days since I’ve seen you,” he mumbled appreciatively and exhaled, “I bet you really need it, don’t you?”

“Yes,” she replied directly, hips squirming and twitching towards him at the thought. “ _ Please _ .”

“Please,  _ what _ ?” he gave a sinful smirk as he toyed with her, leaning forward in the chair and scooting it a few inches to the very edge of the bed. He braced his forearms on his knees and was now positioned practically between her thighs, close enough he could easily touch where she wanted him most. 

“Please,  _ anything- _ “ her neck flushed when she felt herself actually  _ drip _ onto the bed sheet. Being in this position for him, skin prickling with need and unable to do anything about it, had her body priming itself. Embarrassingly so. And  _ right _ in front of him. 

“So beautiful,” he reached his hand out then, tracing his finger down her slit lightly without parting her lips, “So wet and ready for me,” he hummed when he brought his finger back and dipped it in his mouth briefly to taste her. His eyes lit up mischievously at the desperate noise she emitted over that. “You fucking  _ love it, _ don’t you? When I tie you up and give you orders? I mean, you’re starting to  _ puddle _ , Regina.”

“David…” her voice was shaky, clit throbbing so hard that it was growing painful at this point. 

“ _ Hmmm _ I do enjoy my time here,” he murmured quietly as he brought his hand back down to splay over her abdomen. Her body curled and her hips bucked at his touch and she yelped when he slid his thumb down over her clit. 

“Yes!” she gasped as he started rubbing his thumb in a circular motion. 

“Oh,  _ baby _ , why didn’t you say something sooner?” he taunted when he felt how swollen her nub was as he stroked it.  _ He’d known damn well, the cocky asshole.  _

“Please,  _ please more _ ,” her pride was nowhere to be found and her voice sounded ragged, but she didn’t care. His powers as the Dark One made it impossible to hide her desire from him. He knew what she wanted and when she wanted it and  _ how much _ she wanted him. And she had given in to it fully, not wasting precious time or energy trying to deny it when he came around now. 

“Like this?” he asked, feigning confusion as he slipped his thumb down further in her slit and pushed it into her opening. 

“ _ More _ ,” she moaned louder and nodded emphatically, hands fighting against the bindings as her body rolled again, “More fingers.”

“Only because you’ve been good-” he nodded and she practically panted as she watched him look up at her when his index and middle finger slid along her entrance. “-saving yourself for me this week.”

“Oh,  _ fuck _ !” she hissed when his two large digits slid into her, her walls clenching at the intrusion before relaxing and allowing him to push them more easily. 

“Oh you are  _ soaked _ ,” he groaned and began moving his fingers at a moderate pace that made her head spinning after how long he’d teased her. 

She gasped and yelped again and began rambling incoherent words, rocking on his fingers. “ _ Yes yes yes yes like that yes David _ -“

“I have barely touched you and you’re already close to coming.” 

Her brows were furrowed and eyes were closed but she could hear the smugness in his voice. Her abdomen burned and coiled as she curled her hips up to his hand, opening herself up more as he pushed his fingers deeper. His fingertips struck against her front wall and she felt herself building and dripping and tightening. 

“ _ David, fuck yes, yes, _ ” she moaned, swiveling her wrists so that her hands to grab at the ropes that bound her to the headboard, using them as leverage to roll her lower body more. 

“Look at you, I don’t even have to do anything. You’re fucking yourself  _ on _ me, Regina.” His voice was gruff as he watched her envelope his fingers, grinding herself on them as he kept firmly buried in her heat. 

“ _ Oh, oh, oh god, Dav _ -“ her body began to tremble and she felt her control dwindling at the promise of an earth shattering release.

“You come so easily and so  _ hard _ for me,” he began thrusting his fingers again, matching her movements. 

There was a sheen of sweat breaking out on her body as she rocked up, feeling the binds digging into her wrists but not caring. Pleasure pitted in her core, starting to flicker and flame outward with each curl of pelvis. It was when he brought his thumb to her clit and pushed a third finger in her that she cried out sharply. 

If she hadn't been so wet it would’ve been painful, but she stretched for his fingers and it spread her deliciously. He’d barely pumped a few times before her walls clamped down on him and she went stiff with a silent scream. Her mind went fuzzy as her orgasm exploded and splintered throughout her belly, overwhelming her with a hot bolt of pleasure that had her cursing a blue streak. 

“ _ Fucking hell. _ ”

She barely heard or registered his words as her hot gush soaked his hand and wrist when he pulled his fingers out of her. Her hips jerked on the bed a few times before going weightless as she tried to catch her breath. 

“If I would’ve known you were this good in bed I would’ve taken you the first time I saw you,” David said as he stood, looking down at her when she finally opened her eyes again. He let his sword drop to the floor and began working on the tie of his pants. 

“No you wouldn’t of-“ she replied and caught his gaze then, witnessing a flicker of softness there before his eyes hardened again. It was just enough to prove his true nature remained in there  _ somewhere _ and reminded her of the kind shepherd she’d met by her apple tree the first time Snow brought him to the castle. That David was gentle and respectful and would never have crossed a line with her. 

“Stop talking, Regina,” he warned and she felt her arms fall once her hands were untied, relief flooding her shoulders that had grown stiff. 

David shucked the remainder of his clothing and she moaned under her breath at the sight of his considerable size. He was long and thick and she could tell from the head of it that he was painfully hard. He locked eyes with her as he reached down and picked her knees up from the bed, standing at the edge and hooking her legs over his hips.

She strained her legs around his waist to keep her bottom half off of the bed until his hands traveled to grip her hips. He took over once more as he easily held her up in front of him and she propped on her elbows to give herself more control. Her breath hitched and she whimpered when she felt his cock sliding along her, wetting himself with her juices. 

“ _ Yes, oh god David,  _ **_fuck_ ** ,” she cried out, encouraging him when he lowered her hips just enough to line himself up to her entrance and pushed in. But then he was lifting her bottom once more as he slid in fully and the angle had him pressing against all of the right places inside her. His hands held her up so her ass was flush with the tops of his thighs and he began to slowly move, bringing his hips back just a few inches before sinking back in. 

“Do you hear yourself take me? You are so,  _ so slick _ ,” he groaned under his breath and she felt her cheeks flush pink at the erotic wet sound of him moving in her. 

“ _ I’m _ ,  _ mmmm, I know I’m _ -“ Regina didn’t even know what she tried to say, whimpering under her breath at the overwhelming feeling making her mind hazy. She dug her elbows into the bed and strained her legs around him, curling herself the best that she could to feed the sweet burn growing with each prod of his hardness against her g-spot. 

“See how good it is when we wait?” he groaned under his own breath, eyes fixed on where he sheathed himself with her. 

_ We _ . She knew he hadn’t realized he all but admitted he hadn’t bedded the Queen this week. He may be the Dark One, but it didn’t come naturally to him. The David she knew had been honest and loyal and she knew this kind of affair was a first for him. She could see his inner turmoil on occasion, when he forgot to mask it with a cold stare or harsh words. 

It usually happened after they climaxed, when she could see in his eyes that he desired to stay and maybe even be affectionate with her, but the darkness held him back. She knew it had to be hard and lonely for him to suddenly be so emotionally solitary, especially given his former heart-on-his-sleeve nature. 

“ _ So good _ ,” she whispered with a nod and felt herself beginning her crescendo before she truly wanted to. There was no way to slow her impending orgasm from this angle. Not with the way every inch of him was filling her so entirely, spreading her and burrowing deeply. 

She choked on a moan when he moved his arms one by one, hooking them under her thighs. He curled his forearms around and gripped near her knees, locking her in his hold as he started to pump harder and faster. The sound of his thighs smacking against her ass mixed with their grunts and moans had Regina fisting the edge of the mattress and making a strangled noise as she started to unravel. 

Her scream permeated the cabin's air as her orgasm swept her and her eyes snapped shut. She could faintly hear him hiss in approval as she soaked him for the second time, walls clamping around him so firmly that he almost slipped from her. She gasped and cried when he wouldn’t allow it, keeping himself buried in her spasming heat as her hips jerked and body convulsed. 

A growl escaped him and she soon felt him empty inside of her as she slowly made her way back to the present, mind still foggy and body slick with sweat. Their eyes met as he slowly slipped from her and laid her bottom half back down on the bed. He stared at her for a moment as he often did after their trysts were over, that familiar turmoil returning to handsome features. 

“Stay?” she questioned quietly before she could stop herself. 

He stared at her long and hard, jaw tightening as he laced his pants back up and glanced towards the window in contemplation, “You know I can’t do that, Regina.”

“Can’t or won’t?” she asked, pushing herself to sit up once her arms regained enough strength. She sat naked on the edge of the bed and silently watched him as he strapped his sword to his waist after pulling on his shirt and boots. 

He ignored her question and glanced at her briefly when he straightened, guarded expression in place once more, “I’ll be back next week. Save yourself for me.”

Before she could respond, a cloud of black magic swept the cabin and her Dark One was gone once more. 


End file.
